


Identity Thief is Not a Joke, Gavin!

by ilovemiax



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Good Friend Tina Chen, M/M, Nines doesn't know how to emotion.exe, Requested fic, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 01:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemiax/pseuds/ilovemiax
Summary: Nines wasn’t sure when his feelings for Gavin started to consume every waking moment and he has no idea how to deal with it. So, he goes to Tina Chen for tips and tricks on how to flirt with Gavin. Tina, of course, is having the time of her life.Based on the request by Will.B.LovedGavin stealing Nines’s jacket and being like “Hehehe, look Niners, I’m an android” and Nines responding with “Adorable, that’s what you are.”





	Identity Thief is Not a Joke, Gavin!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Will.B.Loved](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Will.B.Loved).



> There is no rhyme or reason to why the title is called that. But kudos to whoever gets the reference. I hope y'all enjoy the fic!

Nines had a dilemma and said dilemma was named Gavin Reed. He didn’t know exactly when he began to have feelings for the detective, but he did. At first he thought it was just a flaw in his code or that the feelings were simply irritation. But Connor was quick to assure Nines that, no he was not malfunctioning or put off by Gavin. He was feeling something called ‘love’. 

Hank, being Hank and his adoptive father, was not pleased by this news but also told Nines that if he wanted to pursue a romantic relationship with Gavin then Hank wasn’t going to stand in his way. However, Hank also did say he would shoot Gavin at point blank range if Nines got his heart broken.

Nines knew he needed a way to communicate with Gavin that he wanted to be romantically involved with him. His logical conclusion was to turn to none other than Tina Chen.

The RK900 found Tina in the break room early that morning making a fresh pot of coffee for the precinct. “Officer Chen-”

“Tina.”

“Apologies,  _ Tina _ ,” Nines started again, “I require some assistance.”

Tina grinned and raised her eyebrows, “Oh? What kind of assistance?”

“You are in a successful marriage-”

“-Yes, fucking am!”

Nines nodded unbothered by her interruption, “I require assistance in pursuing a successful relationship with Detective Reed.”

At this, Tina seemed a bit confused. “I thought you guys were doing well as partners. I mean, Gav’s less- well, less of an asshole now.”

Nines swallowed, “I am speaking of a romantic relationship.”

Tina didn’t even hesitate with her answer of, “You know I’m a raging lesbian, right?”

“Affirmative. But you are Detective Reed’s best friend.”

“Awwww, he said that?”

“No. That conclusion is based on my own research and your behaviors around each other. All the signs constitute either a familial, romantic, or ‘best friends’ relationship. Neither of you have expressed certain familial behaviors which rules that out and, as you put it, you are a ‘raging lesbian’ which means your relationship is not romantic. Therefore the only label left is best friend.”

“We could be family ya’ know. We’ve known each other a long time and found families are a thing,” Tina pointed out.

Nines paused to look up the term ‘found family’. He nodded his affirmation, “Yes. I believe that is a more appropriate term. Thank you Offi-  _ Tina.” _

“So,” Tina continued their conversation, “you said you want a romance with detective dickhead? How can the great and wise Tina Chen help you?”

“I-” Nines hesitated before blurting out what he wanted to say. Better to rip off the metaphorical band-aid off now instead of dragging it out. “I lack the social requirements and knowledge on the activity known as flirting.”

Tina was not at all condescending nor did she laugh. Instead he pondered his request with a serious expression. “You want me to teach you how to flirt with Gavin?”

“Yes.”

“Well, maybe you should start with something small. Gavin- have you seen his cats?”

Nines’ LED spun yellow as he remembered glimpsing a his partner’s phone background sporting of his cat, Pea. Or at least that’s the spelling Nines assumed. He severely hoped the man he had fallen in love with had better sense than to spell her name as ‘Pee’. “I have via photos on his phone.”

Tina shook her head, “No, in person.”

“Ah, then I have not.”

Tine grinned. “Perfect. Then ask him to see his cats. In person. Very specifically in person. That means you two will have to spend time together outside of work.”

Nines frowned, “But would that not be a violation of privacy?”

“Not if you’re invited,” Tina pointed out. “Just be cool and casual about it.”

“Cool and casual are more of Connor’s strong suits.”

Tina punched him playfully, “Believe in yourself! Don’t be a disaster gay.”

Nines briefly looked up the phrase ‘disaster gay’ and decided that he was steadily going down that path. He would have to rectify that immediately.

“You looked it up didn’t you?” Tina asked nodding towards his yellow LED.

“I have.”

Tina cackled. “Good luck, tin can. Oh and if Gavin wants to grab a drink with you just watch out. He’s a bit… wacko.”

“Got it.”

“You pulled that from Connor didn’t you?” Nines sighed and Tina gave him a soft smile. “You’re getting better each day. Don’t fret too much.”

\----

Apparently, it didn’t take much for Nines to convince Gavin to let him visit Pea in person. Gavin practically jumped at the opportunity to show off the little fucker and let Nines play with her.

“Careful,” Gavin instructed as he unlocked the door, “she’s a fast one and I don’t want her to escape. So get inside fast so I can shut the door behind you.”

Nines nodded and set his proximity alerts to maximum. Gavin opened the door and sure enough a giant flash of orange fur came flying towards them. With lightning fast reflexes, Gavin’s arms shot out and caught the demon in both arms.

Pea yowled her distress and then buried her face in Gavin’s jacket. 

“That was rather impressive,” Nines noted and shut the door behind them.

Gavin’s face flushed, “Yeah well, I learned.” He kissed Pea on the head and stroked behind her ears. “You’re a fast mother fucker aren’t you Herpes?”

It took Nines a second to register what Gavin had said. “ _ Herpes?” _

“Yeah,” Gavin said and dumped the cat in his partner’s arms. “What the fuck did you think her name was?”

“You called her Pea.”

“Yeah, short for Herpes.”

Nines LED blinked red, “That is a very inappropriate name for a cat!”

Gavin shrugged, “I don’t see how. She’s the gift that keeps on giving.”

“It is a sexually transmitted disease!”

“What’s your point?” Gavin asked. He finally spotted Nines’ red LED and laughed. “Relax, tin can. You said you wanted to see my cat and now you have so what do you think?’

Nines had been to distressed about poor Pea’s full name that he didn’t have the time to properly assess how he felt about her. But feeling her soft fur against his hands, Nines found that he had no words. Instead he just looked up at Gavin and gave a rare smile.

Gavin grinned, “No words needed.” He scratched at her head again.

“She is a wonderful cat,” Nines finally found his voice. For some reason, he felt the strongest urge to kiss Pea on her adorable little head.

“What’s that look about?” Gavin asked.

Nines cocked his head and looked at Gavin in a way that was very reminiscent of Connor yet the gesture was distinctly Nines. “I do not understand.”

“Well,” Gavin snorted, “If you were human I’d say that you were constipated but since you’re not, I gotta ask.”

Nines hesitated and looked back down at Pea. “I- I am overcome with the urge to kiss her like you did.”

Gavin paused and then burst out laughing. “So kiss her you fucking moron. Pea won’t complain. Hell, she might even like you more.”

Nines considered lifting Pea up so he had better access to her small head, but he didn’t want to disturb her comfortable position. That would be rude. So he dipped his head down to press his lips against her silky fur.

Kissing Pea, Nines discovered, was fucking addictive. He wanted to rub his face all over her and shower her with affection. Sumo had this power over Nines (due to the fact that whenever the fat fluffy dog came up to him, Nines would always pick him up like a puppy). No other animal had this power over Nines, until Pea.

“Come on, let’s go grab a drink.” Gavin’s voice interrupted Nines’ thoughts and when the android looked up, he noted that Gavin had changed clothes. Did he really lose track of time just by doting on Pea? Nines didn’t really care.

“Drink?” Nines asked suddenly feeling stupid.

Luckily, Gavin didn’t seem to notice. “Yeah, like at a bar. I bet you’ve never been drinking before. Come on.”

\----

Drunk Gavin was a whole new side of the detective that Nines found extremely amusing. He thought he was going to be nervous about going out for a drink with Gavin, but it wasn’t actually terrible. Sure, Nines couldn’t drink, as android alcohol wasn’t a thing, but it was on the fun spectrum.

Tina did happen to mention that Gavin was a little unpredictable when it came to drunk behaviors but for the most part she said he was pretty ridiculous. Not to the point where he made a fool of himself but rather on the affectionate side. Something that Nines so desperately wanted to experience for himself. 

What Nines wasn’t expecting was Gavin to steal his jacket. “Hehehe, look Niners, I’m an android.” He laughed at the coat that almost seemed to dwarf him.

Nines couldn’t help but give a rare smile and shake his head as he replied with, “Adorable, that’s what you are.”

Gavin’s face changed. He was no longer bright and smiling. He was frowning and frozen. The jacket was quickly shucked off and Gavin was running out the door.

RK900’s LED flashed bright red. He had hoped that Gavin would react positively to his flirtatious behaviors like had done all night but instead Nines had achieved the opposite.

He slapped some money down on the counter and rushed outside to grab Gavin and give him a ride home before the man tried to drive himself. Either that or call him a taxi in case the detective didn’t want to see him anymore that night.

The cold air seemed to hit Nines harder than normal because he felt a chill run down his spine. He spotted Gavin shivering in the cold and lighting up a cigarette.

“Detective,” Nines called softly, “Please allow me to- call you a taxi.”

Gavin only glared at Nines before he scoffed out, “What? Don’t want to drive me yourself?”

“I didn’t think-”

“Do you really think I’m…  _ adorable?”  _ Gavin didn’t look at Nines anymore.

The android lowered his head and didn’t make a move to step any closer to Gavin. “Yes,” he admitted softly.

“Since fucking when?”

“I don’t know.”

“Well it didn’t just fucking happen overnight.”

Nines’ wished his LED would stop blinking red. “Detective I apologize for overstepping my boundaries. I can assure you that it will not happen again.”

Gavin tossed the cigarette away and crushed it with his heel. Wordlessly, he stalked over to Nines and stared at the android.

“Yeah, well what if I fucking want it to happen again?” Gavin didn’t give Nines a chance to speak because he grabbed Nines by the lapels and smashed their lips together in a messy alcohol and hormone fueled kiss.

Nines found himself leaning into the kiss and wanting more of Gavin. He didn’t think that kisses could be so intoxicating. His head was swimming but not in a way that made alarms go off.

“W-wait, Gavin wait,” the words pained Nines to say, but the detective was drunk and therefore not in the right state of mind.

Gavin withdrew, “God, fuck. I’m sorry- I thought wanted-”

“I do!” Nines nearly shouted, “I do, I do! But… not while you’re drunk.”

Gavin didn’t shout or get angry. Instead he nodded. “Okay. Fair enough. Stay the night so I can kiss you when I wake up.”

Nines hesitated, “Is that a good idea?”

“I’m not gonna fucking feel you up. I know what consent means, fucking hell. Stay on the couch or stay up all night with Pea or whatever. Just- just stay.”

\----

Nines awoke from stasis with Pea mewing her woes in his ear.

“Morning tin can,” Gavin’s voice floated in from the kitchen. Nines shifted to a sitting position and gathered Pea in his arms. He tilted his head backwards and saw Gavin with a cup of coffee in his hand walking towards him. “I’d offer you coffee but I’ve never seen you drink any.”

“I will once the parts come in,” Nines proffered. He wondered if Gavin remembered anything of the previous night.

“They made that? You can drink shit?”

Nines nodded, “Connor’s came in a couple days ago and he’s waiting for mime to come in so we can install them together.”

Gavin snorted and muttered under his breath, “Eli never waited for me with anything.”

Nines was tempted to ask who this ‘Eli’ was, but based on the context of their current conversation, Nines came to the conclusion that ‘Eli’ was Gavin’s sibling. Which was weird since there were no official files that indicated that the detective have a sibling. He stored the information away for later.

“Can you taste things?” Gavin asked, “Like I know you do the gross evidence thing with your mouth. Can you actually like- ya know?” Gavin inched closer to Nines.

“It is a feature that is most disconcerting at crime scenes.”

“Cool.” Gavin drank his coffee and leaned down until their noses were touching. 

“Taste this,” he said and closed the gap between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoop, I actually managed something cute for once (or at least I think I did).
> 
> HMU if you've got a fic request, I'm always happy to write something <3


End file.
